


I Think It Works

by janiejanine



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejanine/pseuds/janiejanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for Steve and Peggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think It Works

     

**I Think It Works**

A Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter Fanmix

([8tracks](http://8tracks.com/janiejanine/i-think-it-works)) ([playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/janiemcpants/playlist/i-think-it-works))

**TRACK LIST**

01.  **A Foggy Day**  / Ella Fitzgerald & Louis Armstrong

_How long, I wondered, could this thing last?_  
_But the age of miracles hadn’t passed_  
_For suddenly I saw you there  
_ _And through foggy London town the sun was shining everywhere_

02. **It Could Happen to You**  / Jo Stafford

_Keep an eye on spring, run when church bells ring_  
_It could happen to you_  
_All I did was wonder how your arms could be  
_ _And it happened to me_

03. **I Wanna Be Loved**  / The Andrews Sisters

_Instead of merely holding conversation  
_ _Hold me tight_

04. **Fools Rush In**  / Peggy Lee

_Though I see the danger there  
_ _If there’s a chance for me, then I don’t care_

05. **The Nearness of You**  / Jimmy Dorsey & His Orchestra

_It’s not the pale moon that excites me_  
_That thrills and delights me  
_ _It’s just the nearness of you_

06. **They All Laughed**  / Ella Fitzgerald & Louis Armstrong

_They laughed at me wanting you  
_ _Said I was reaching for the moon_

07. **Long Ago (And Far Away)**  / Judy Garland

_Long ago and far away_  
_I dreamed a dream one day  
_ _And now that dream is here beside me_

08. **When They Sound the Last All-Clear**  / Vera Lynn

_When they turn up the lights_  
_And the dark lonely nights  
_ _Are only a memory_

09. **Till Then**  / The Mills Brothers

_One day I know I’ll be home again  
_ _Please wait till then_

10. **Serenade in Blue**  / Glenn Miller

_Once again your face comes back to me_  
_Just like the theme of some forgotten melody  
_ _In the album of my memory_

11. **We Three (My Echo, My Shadow, and Me)**  / Tommy Dorsey & His Orchestra with Frank Sinatra

_I walk with my shadow, I talk with my echo_  
_But where is the one I love?  
_ _We three, we’ll wait for you, even till eternity_

12. **I’ll Be Seeing You**  / Billie Holiday

_I’ll find you in the morning sun_  
_And when the night is new_  
_I’ll be looking at the moon  
_ _But I’ll be seeing you_

13. **Where or When**  / Benny Goodman & His Orchestra with Peggy Lee

_It seems we stood and talked like this before_  
_We looked at each other in the same way then  
_ _But I can’t remember where or when_

14. **Moonlight Serenade**  / Glenn Miller

_[Instrumental]_


End file.
